Kawaii Sakura Chan
by Da Gal
Summary: In a peaceful little town name Tomoeda a girl named Sakura Kinomoto opened a magical book called the Clow. Sakura have to capture the Clow Cards but with compretitive Li Sakura had a hard time capture the Clow Cards, read and find out, please R+R! ^_^
1. A Cloudy Day

****

A Cloudy Day

"Hey Sakura! You're not late today!" smiled Tomoyo as she hurried up to Sakura.

"Yep! I'll never be late for the first day of grade 5!" asked Sakura 

" So where's the all the Clow Cards?" asked Tomoyo

"Oh, they're in my room and Kero had been keeping an eye on them" Sakura said.

Oh yeah, let me introduce myself, My name is Sakura Kinomoto and Madison is my best friend. I'm a 5th grade student and I go to Tomoeda Elementary School. I had accidentally open a magic book called The Clow, and 

Kero-Chan, the guardian beast of the book says I have to capture the Clow Cards. Or they'll cost disaster to the world. Of course I couldn't do it on my own, so with helps for my friend I'm trying my best to capture all the Clow Cards.

DING…

The bell ringed. 

"We better get going!" said Madison

"Yeah, lets get to class." Said Sakura

When Sakura's at her desk she saw Li comes into the class room.

"Hi Li! Did you had a good summer holiday?" Sakura asked

"What do you care Kinomoto?" asked Li

"I …was just trying to be friendly…" mumbled Sakura

Sakura site down uncomfortably during the first class felling that Li's glaring coldly at her the whole time. 

"I'm sure glad the classes is over, I can felt Li giving me cold glares the whole time" said Sakura as she sit down on the grass with Tomoyo during lunch hour to eat there lunch.

After School…

"Kero! I'm home!" shouted Sakura as she opened the door to her room and not surprised seeing Kero playing the video game she had bought for Kero last month.

"You sure likes that video game a lots don't you Kero?" smiled Sakura 

"Uh huh "

"Li is sitting behind me again this term." said Sakura

"Uh huh."

"And I guess he's still trying to get all the Clow Cards." 

"Uh huh"

"Kero, are you even listening to me?" asked Sakura

"Uh huh" said Kero as he stares at the T.V screen and pressing the controller madly

"You 're gonna to break the controller if you keep pressing it so hard" said Sakura

"Uh huh" 

"Oh well, since you're playing that video game I guess I'll go downstairs and eat some dessert and Dad had just bought the yummy chocolate and vanilla pudding" said Sakura as she opened the door and ready to go downstairs.

"Uh huh… WHAT!!! YOU' RE GETTING DESERT? ESPESICALY PUDDING WITH OUT ME???" yelled Kero.

"Ha! I thought I'll get your attention that way!" smiled Sakura as she run down the stairs.  
" That's Sakura alright" said Touya " She's always loud like a monster"

" Stop calling me a monster and I'm not loud." shouted Sakura angrily. Then she noticed Yukito's standing behind Touya 

"Oh Hi Yukito-Chan" blushed Sakura " I was just getting some dessert, want some?" 

"Of course, I always have room for dessert" smiled Yukito

"Great!" said Sakura as she went into the kitchen and took tow puddings.

"I'll take this one" said Touya as he took the pudding.

"Hey! That's mine!" said Sakura

"Well… I guess is too bad" said Touya

"Fine, I'll just go and get another one then." said Sakura as she stumbled angrily and took two puddings and three spoons.

" Here Yukito-Chan" Sakura said as she handed the spoon to Yukito 

"Hey! Where's mine?" asked Touya

"Well I guess is just…too bad" said Sakura as she sneak the puddings upstairs

"What took you so long?" asked Kero

"Yukito-Chan is downstairs" Sakura said

Kero pressed the pause on the video game controller. And took the spoon and dig into the pudding

"Yum…" smiled Kero with mouthful of pudding.

Sakura look out the window and saw wired purple clouds in the sky and then she sense a…Clow Card!

"Kero! I think I sense a Clow Card!" 

Kero dropped his spooned on the unfinshed pudding "Me too!"

Sakura quickly called Tomoyo on her pink cell phone and Tomoyo said she'll meet them in the park.

"Quick Sakura, use the Fly Card!" 

"Hai!" said Sakura

"Key that hides the force of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!" Sakura held out her hand and the Clow key turn into the sealing wand. Sakura opened the window and yelled "Fly" and the two large white wings appears on the sealing wand. Sakura hopped on.

"Let's go Kero!"

Then fly out the window to the park and they saw Tomoyo waving at them.

"I brought my video camera with me!" smiled Tomoyo "Oh no!"

"What" said Sakura and Kero at same time

"I just forget to bring Sakura's battle costume!" said Tomoyo with tears in her eyes

Sakura and Kero sweat dropped

"Humm…I wonder which Clow Card is behind all these." Thought Kero "I know! Is the Cloud Card!"

"The Cloud Card?"

"Yep!" said Kero proudly " Quick Sakura and capture it!"

"You made it sounds so easy but I only have the Fly and Windy Card, how can I capture the Cloud Card?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe you can't capture it!" said a voice

Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo looked around try to find who had said it and they saw Li standing on a tree branch.

"Oh no not that kid again!" 

"Be quiet you're just a stuff animal and I'm not a kid!" shouted Li angrily at Kero.

"Sakura capture the Cloud Card before this kid does!" said Kero

"We'll see about that! Source of light With ancient spin Send forth the magic power within Force, know my plight

Release the light! LIGHTNING!" yelled Li as he throw a ofudas and summon it with his sword ( Li uses these ofudas(card 0r paper)to summon elements sjuch as fire or wind.)"Element Fire!!!" shouted Li as a strike of fire shot at the clouds.

The fire didn't seem to did much effects on the clouds but it made the Cloud Card mad. Sakura took her sealing wand in her hand and cried "Windy Release and dispel!" The windy surrounded the clouds and soon the big puff of clouds turn to little puff of clouds and then turn to a little girl with frightened expression on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright!" smiled Sakura as she walks towards the Cloud Card and raised her sealing wand and said "Cloud return to your power comfined!" The little girl turn to a card and went into Sakura's hand.

"YEAH!!! I did it! I captured the Cloud Card!!!" said Sakura as she jump up and down.

"Oh, you call that a capture?" said Li cooly

"Well, at least she capture it! Kid!" said Kero proudly.

"….." Li jump down the tree and gave Sakura a cold glare "We'll see about that. Sakura!" and he walked away.

"That Li is sure one strange person." Said Tomoyo

"Common! That's go home! I still have to finish my video game and pudding!" said Kero

"Yeah, that's go home, is getting cold out here and I got this capture all on tape and I want to see how did it turn out!" smiled Tomoyo

"Okay! That's go home." Sakura said as she turn around and sees Li's shadow. " Li….." 

*********************************************************************************************

Yeah! I finished the first chapter! I really hope you had enjoyed it! ^_^

Thankz for reading and more chapter would come soon!!!J 


	2. Outdoor Trip

****

Outdoor Trip

"Hey Sakura! Wake up!" yelled Kero

"Humm…AHHHH I'm late for school! Kero, you're suppose to wake me up!" said Sakura as she changed into her school uniform and put her hair up the usual style. 

"I tried, you're such a heavy sleeper" Kero said as he turn on the T.V

"No I'm not, is just that I slept too late last night."

"You always do."

"I'll bring you some breakfast!" said Sakura as she run down the stairs.

When Sakura's downstairs, she smelt delicious smell of pancakes.

"Morning Dad Morning Touya!"

"Oh is just you squirt"

"What do you expect?"

"I thought is a monster coming downstairs"

"Hey!"

Touya ignore Sakura and ate his pancakes and reading a newspaper.

"Sakura, isn't today your outdoor trip?" asked Sakura's Dad

"Oh yeah! I had completely forget about the trip!"

"Don't worry, I packed your lunch and dessert." Smiled Sakura's Dad

"Oh thanks!" Sakura smiled back and starting eating her pancakes quickly. When Sakura made sure that no body is looking she took a plateful of pancakes and took it upstairs.

"Here Kero, your breakfast." said Sakura as she opened the door and sees Kero playing that video game again.

"Kero, would you stop playing the video game, I had heard enough YEAHs and Nos and the irritating music form that video game."

"I almost defeated this evil knight…NO!!!! he killed me again!"

"Oh Kero" sweat dropped Sakura " Anyway I'm going on an outdoor trip today so I'll be back a little late then usual." 

Kero turn off the T.V and start to eat his pancakes. "Did you Dad packed you any lunch?" said Kero chewing the pancakes.

"Yep and he even packed me some dessert!" 

"Dessert!!!" Kero said with heart in his eyes. "Humm….Sakura? Would you bring me along?"

"Well…"

"Pleasssse!!!"

" Kero you just want to eat the dessert"

"Yep!"

"Well… okay but you'll have to stay in my bag most of time and pretend to be a stuffed animal."

"Okay!" said Kero as he fly into Sakura's bag

Sakura smiled and put her lunch into the bag so Kero could site on it. She hurried downstairs and put her roller blade, knee pads and elbow pads on and opened the door. " Bye Dad, Where's Touya?"

"He went school already." 

"Already?!"

Sakura hurried out the door and hurried to catch up with Touya. The sun shined brightly through the leaves, Sakura thought today is going to be a great day for out door trip. 

Finally Sakura caught up with Touya and Yukito is beside him.

"Hi Yukito!" smiled Sakura

"Squirt, you're so slow." Said Touya

"Hi Sakura, going on a trip today?" asked Yukito

"Yep!"

"You look great today!" smiled Yukito 

"Oh thanks!" Sakura blushed

"Well we gotta to go, bye Sakura!" Yukito waved goodbye 

"Bye squirt!" Touya said as Yukito hopped behind Touya's bike.

'Sometime I wish I'm in high school.' Thought Sakura 

"Hello Sakura!" waved Tomoyo

"Hi Tomoyo, ready for today's trip?" 

"You bet!" said Tomoyo

The bell ring and everyone hurried to the class room.

Sakura site down and got her book out. Just then the classroom door slid open. Li step in and looked straight to Sakura and gave her a cold glare. Sakura's eyes turn to little dots and hundred sweat dropped on her head.

"You know Sakura maybe you should ask the teacher to put you some where else since Li seems to scare you a lot." whispered Tomoyo.

"Yeah maybe I should" 

"Okay class, quiet down!" said Terada Sensei " As you all know today is the outdoor trip." Everyone cheered in the class. We do not want anybody to get lost so for safety you guys are going to be divide into groups."

Ten minutes later everyone got onto the bus and start to talk excitingly. 

Soon they arrived at the park. The park is much bigger then the penguin park and with a huge forest. 

"We'll meet back here in exactly 11:30. Stick with your group, and have fun" said Terada Sensei.

There are six people in Sakura's group, Sakura herself, Tomoyo, Li, Chiharu, Takashi and Rika.

They walked into the forest and everything turn dark.

"Do you think this ghost in this forest?" asked Sakura she shivered.

"You know the first ghost is find by an old man in an old inn tower…" Takashi begin 

"Stop it, is scary enough in this forest!" Chiharu said as she put her arms around herself.

"I think it would be great if we see a ghost in this forest, since I brought my video camera" said Tomoyo as she took the video camera out of her bag.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"It would be better if the sun could shine into this forest." Rika said

"There's too many trees and they're blocking the sun light." Tomoyo said

Then Sakura notice Li had an odd expression on his face.

"What's wrong Li?" asked Sakura

"None of your business Kinomto!" Li said coldly.

"AHH!" yelled Chiharu

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Lo..o.k.. over .th…ere!" said Chiharu as she pointed to a tree.

A fire is burning on the tree, its getting bigger and bigger and its coming towards the place where Sakura and her friends are standing.

"Oh my gosh, we better go tell Terada Sensei!" cried Rika

"Yeah, let's go." Chiharu said as she begun to run.

"Coming Sakura?" asked Tomoyo

"Did you sense it?" Sakura asked Li

"I sense it before you did!" said Li as he gave Sakura a icy cold glare

"Sense what?" asked Tomoyo

"A Clow Card!" said Sakura

"Goody, I brought my video camera so I can tape the capture!" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

"Key that hides the force of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!" Sakura held out her hand and her sealing wand appeared. "Windy!"

"No!" shouted Li

The fire spread faster and soon is surrounding them.

"What happened?" asked Kero as he fly out of Sakura's bag.

"Kero, had you been sleeping?" asked Sakura

"Well, yeah, the great guardian beast still need his rest,." Kero looked around and only sees fire and smoke, " Sakura! Quick is the Firey Card! The Firey Card is one of the element card and that means is really strong!"

"Source of light, with ancient spin send forth the magic power within Force, know my plight Release the light! LIGHTNING!" Li yelled as strikes of lighten hit the fire. The Firey Card turn to its true form.

"Quick Sakura, seal it!" cried Li

"Right!" said Sakura as she raise her sealing wand and said "Firey Card ,release and dispel Return to your power comfined!"

"Wow, that was a great shot!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Humm…thanks Li, I really couldn't capture it with out you, here, you should have this card." Sakura smiled as she hand the Firey Card to Li.

"You're pathetic Kinomoto." Li said as he took the Firey Card and turn around starting walking back.

"Sakura! Why did you gave the card to Li?" asked Kero angrily

"Li is really the one who had capture it." Said Sakura "And that's go back too, is almost time for lunch!"

"LUNCH!" Kero had big stars in his eyes.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

When they arrived at the place where they suppose to meet, Terada Sensei hurried up to them.

"Are you kids okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yep, we're just fine!" said Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time.

"And how about the fire?"

"Oh, we put it out."

"You know, you shouldn't did that, it could be dangerous, you guys should come back and get help." Terada Sensei said "Oh well, I'm glad you guys 're not hurt"

At lunch time Sakura and Tomoyo took there lunch out, then Kero's head popped put from Sakura's bag.

"Yeah! Is finally lunch time!" smiled Kero as he start eating the noodle Sakura's Dad had packed.

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled "Look like this is going to be a fun trip after all."

Yeah! Chapter 2 is finished, hope you enjoy reading it!^^ 


End file.
